Chronicles of the Nile
by DarthAnimus
Summary: A collection of Ancient Eqypt oneshots that have nothing to do with the card game and little to do with the series. Atemu, Jono and Set drive everyone crazy with their anticts. Some oneshots contain yaoi. SJ common
1. Chapter 1

Chronicles of the Nile 1

Characters: Jono, Set and Atemu

Pairings: none

Warnings: none

Rating: K

Summary: A chase and the aftermath.

**Nicknames**

Jono ran as fast as he could, the sound of Set's steps coming from right behind him. When the blond came to a corner he thrust his hand out and grabbed the brunet's wrist.

"This way!" Jono hissed and pulled the priest student with him as he ran down a corridor that would lead the two outside. Jono noticed Set hesitate for a brief moment and yanked the other with him to the water. No one would look for them in the bathing area.

Set was the first to resurface. His head quickly turned from side to side. Satisfied the brunet noticed that there was no one in sight. A splash informed his that Jono had come up for air aswell.

When Set turned to glance at the blond he could not help but burst into light laughter. Jono tried to push his wet hair out of his eyes, having little success, and huffed indignantly: "What's so funny?"

Set's laughter quieted down into snickers as he pushed the blond bangs away from brown eyes. With a small smile he said: "You look like a drowned desert fox."

The comment got the priest-to-be a punch on the shoulder when Jono started complaining about being referred to by such a degrading name. Set stopped listening to the blond rant, not bothering to pay attention, but he did catch the last sentence of the other's tirade: "And who are you to talk you gecko?"

Deep blue and golden brown met in a brief clash as Set growled: "What was that bit about geckos?"

Jono grinned brightly before replying: "It got your attention, didn't it?" and sticking his tongue out at the brunet.

"Ah, there you two are", the sound of a familiar voice turned to duo's attention to the shore where Atemu was standing and grinning at them.

"The teacher had to cut my lesson short when baby crocodiles took over the room", the young pharaoh explained, his grin never faltering. "Do you have any idea who might have been behind such a prank?"

"Most certainly not us", Set said with a perfectly straight face. "I wouldn't be caught dead taking part in such activities."

"Maybe it was Teana?" Jono suggested with an innocent smile. "You know how that girl is."

"Oh, yes", Atemu said with a serious nod. "She's always doing things like this."

All three boys were quiet for a long while. Finally Atemu decided to break the silence by jumping into the water, joining his friends in the joy of having squeaky sandals for the rest of the day.

"Thanks", he said to the other two when he had resurfaced.

"Anytime", Set said with a twitch of a smile. "You can always count on me and fox to get you out of anything."

Once again the brunet was punched on the shoulder as Jono shouted out: "Gecko!"

_**The End**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chronicles of the Nile

Characters: Atemu, Jono and Set

Pairings: Set x Jono

Warnings: shounen-ai

Rating: K

Summary: Curses are nasty things to deal with but sometimes the cure to one can work good on more than just the cursed person.

**Frog Priest**

"Are you sure it's him?" Jono asked his friend carefully, his eyes never leaving the creature on the ground.

"I'm certain", Atemu replied. "I mean, how many frogs have blue eyes?"

"How am I supposed to know? I haven't seen that many frogs in general."

Atemu knelt down and picked the frog up. It had too intelligent eyes to be just an ordinary animal.

"Hello there, cousin", Atemu said with a wide grin. This earned him a very icy glared from the frog.

"You know", Jono started as he knelt down next to Atemu to be eye-level with the prince and Set-the-frog. "He's kinda cute."

Atemu glanced at the amphibian in his grasp and lifted an eyebrow. Which part of this **thing** was cute? With a shake of his head he gave the frog to Jono.

"You stay here with Set while I go find the high priest. He should be able to fix this."

"You can't tell me to do that!" the blond argued with a huff but none the less tucked Set against his chest.

"I can tell you to do whatever I want", Atemu said smugly. "I'm the pharaoh."

"You aren't the pharaoh yet", Jono said with a sniff. "Unless your father got assassinated while no one was looking."

"Just. Wait. Here", Atemu ordered before taking off.

Jono sat down on the sand with a defeated sigh, locking his eyes with Set's not-quite frog ones.

"I'm going to kill Odji for this stunt", Jono said determinedly. "Mage or no mage." He rubbed Set's nose with the tip of his forefinger. "You make such a cute frog..."

Set's chest swelled in indignance. Jono let out a light hearted chuckle before assuring the frog: "Don't worry. Soon you'll back to your intimidating self. As soon as Atemu returns with the high priest."

With yet another sigh Jono laid down on the warm sand, placing the frog Set on his chest. Then he proceeded to watch the clouds drifting by.

Something wet touched Jono's lips suddenly. The blond's eyes widened as one single thought went through his mind: 'Did a frog Set just **kiss** me?'

Before Jono could even catch up with his own thoughts he found himself lying beneath a very human Set.

A Set that weighted a lot, he could have added as he gasped for air. Fortunately the priest picked himself up from crushing the blond and down on the sand next to him. He was not meeting Jono's eyes.

"What just happened?" Jono managed to get out after a while, feeling slightly stupid for asking such a thing.

"It was to break the curse", Set said emotionlessly, glancing at the blond only briefly.

"Oh..." Jono breathed with disappointment evident in his voice. "So you won't be doing it again?"

"Would you want me to?"

Realizing what the other was after Jono sat up and smiled at the young priest. Then he leaned in and kissed the brunet on the lips.

"Does that aswer your question?" Jono said, his smile never faltering. Set gave him a soft peck on the cheek in reply.

_**The End**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chronicles of the Nile 3

Characters: Set, Jono, Teana and mentions of others

Pairings: Set x Jono and mentions of Seto x Katsuya and Yami x Yugi

Warnings: shounen-ai

Rating: T

Summary: It really is amazing how much crap dead people have to put up with.

**Audience**

Set and Jono watched the fight in front of them with little if any interest at all. To be completely honest, they were more than just slightly aggravated by the spectacle.

"Come on!" Set shouted out at the pair. "Just grab the guy and kiss him! I know you want to!"

"Oh!" Jono said exitedly. "Katsuya would like that!"

"**Like**?" Set questioned with a lifted eyebrow. "I know for a fact that Seto here would absolutely **love **to kiss the living daylights out of your reincarnation."

Jono gave the priest a challenging smirk before replying: "Well, you should see some of the dreams Katsuya has about **your** incarnation."

"Dreams?" Set said with a huff. "You should see the awake fantasies Seto has, **in his office** even! No wonder he works so long days when he's so frustrated all day long."

"What are you two doing?" a feminine voice asked all of a sudden. Both spirits turned around to meet Teana's scolding gaze.

"We're having an argument that has nothing do with you for a change", Jono said with a wide grin. "Isn't it nice?"

"Nice!" Teana questioned incredulously. "You're arguing over whose reincarnation is more head-over-heels in love with the other's!"

Set shot her a cold glare as he asked: "If you already knew that then why did you ask?"

"Actually", Jono piped in with that same wide grin. "We're arguing over which of our reincarnations is more perverted." The grin widened. "But it was a good guess none the less. Thanks for playing."

"You two", Teana drawled, pointing at both of the male spirits. "Are unbelievable." With that she stomped off.

"So..." Jono drawled once he was sure the female was out of hearing range. "How long do you think it'll take for them to finally admit that they want each other?"

Now it was Set's turn to glare scoldingly at the blond. Carefully he drawled: "I'd prefer it if you said: 'How long is it going to take for them to realize their undying love for eachother?' Please don't be crude."

"Sorry", Jono said with a tender smile at his sour companion. "I'm just growing tired of their slowness, that's all."

Set humphed slightly before saying: "I say they realize it when they have to comfort Yugi when my cousin comes to the spirit realm with us. Usually seeing someone else's love makes one realize their own."

"There's no way they'll be able to keep it hidden for that long!" Jono said incredulously. "I say it's way before that!"

Set smirked at the shorter spirit before asking: "How about making it into a bet? A wish to the winner."

Jono shot a wide-eyed glance at the brunet before exclaiming: "You're shameless!"

"So you're backing down?"

"Never! It's a deal!"

Set layed back with a satisfied smile as he said quietly, just in case Teana was still listening in: "And I know just what my wish will be."

"Oh." Jono lifted a curious eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"Something I never got when we were still alive", Set said. Then he quickly wrapped his arm around Jono's waist and pulled the blond on top of him. "You."

A brilliant blush came to Jono's cheeks as he leaned his head against Set's chest. Softly he told the other: "I don't think I would mind it even if you won this time."

Set could not stop the smile that came to his face at the quiet words.

_**The End**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chronicles of the Nile 4

Characters: Atem, Set and metions of others

Pairings: none

Warnings: random stupidity

Rating: K

Summary: Poor Atem. I really feel sorry for him at times like these.

**Interrupted Lessons**

"I'm bored." The suddenly spoken sentence brought Atem's attention away from the scroll he had been examining. He lifted an eyebrow at his cousin who had sprawled his upper body across the desk.

"Set?" Atem questioned, dread taking over his mind. "Have you been cursed on your morning lessons again?" The prince did **not** want to remember the incident with the 'good mood charm'. He still was not sure if he had gotten all the feathers out of his hair.

"I simply said I was bored", Set said with an aggravated mumble that was muffled further by the desk his face was against. "Why is it that you take it as a sign of the world ending?"

"But you love to study", Atem said at a complete loss.

"That's a lie", Set growled while sitting up and lifting his head from the desk. "A horrible lie that should be fed the the royal horses."

Atem stared at his cousin before grunting out: "You've changed bodies with Jono again, haven't you?" He peered at the taller boy through his bangs. "Or should I say that you've changed bodies with Set?"

Set tilted his head to the side in a very Jono-like gesture before drawling: "...maybe?"

"No", Atem said firmly as he stood up. "I refuse to go through **this** mess again." He ran out of the room. "You'll never take me alive!"

Set looked after Atem for a while before letting out a chuckle. Now that had really brightened up his day. He would **have** to tell Jono about this after he was finished with his studies.

Pausing in his thoughts Set observed the large pile of scrolls on the table. On second thought, he could just go see Jono now.

_**Owari**_

Ending Notes: Before anyone asks, no. This has nothing to do with the "Frog Priest" chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chronicles of the Nile 5

Characters: Atem and Set, mentions of others

Pairings: none

Warnings: my randomest stuff yet

Rating: K

Summary: Atem is on a treasure hunt.

**Midnight Sneaks**

Atem sneaked down the dark palace corridors. It was a difficult and delicate task to get past all the guards without being noticed but Atem managed. The prince would be in deep trouble if he got caught and still the thought of danger did not frighten him. On the contrary, it excited him.

Atem grinned widely when his target came to his sights. He had his eyes set on the one treasure everyone in the palace desired. The teen reached out.

"Atem", Set's voice came through the darkness, effectively stopping the prince in his tracs. "Honestly Atem. I would have expected this from Jono but not you."

"I could not help it", Atem argued while turning to glare at his cousin through the darkness. "The pastries taste the best when they're still fresh."

"And you have no self-control", Set said in a disappointed voice.

Atem huffed indignantly before growling: "Well, sorry Mr. Perfect." That was when he froze for the second time during that night. "Wait a second. What are you even doing here?"

A nervous cough was the first answer Atem got, followed by: "How about I won't say anything and you do the same?"

"Okay!" The prince agreed with a grin.

_**Owari**_

Ending Notes: Everyone has to do one of these sooner or later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chronicles of the Nile 6

Characters: Jono and Set, mentions of others

Pairings: none

Warnings: none

Rating: K

Summary: Dragon gazing is one of the things that Jono enjoys greatly.

**Dragons**

Jono watched silently when the Blue Eyes White Dragon flew over his head, the light of the Sun glistening on the pure white scales. The presence of the dragon indicated that Aishizu had foreseen another battle approaching. Otherwise Set would not have been checking his dragon's condition far away from the city.

Even though there seemed to be a Shadow Game underway Jono felt better than in a long time. The sight of Shadow monsters tended to do that to him, specially the dragon-shaped ones.

Jono loved dragons. They were so powerful; even the smallest ones possessed amazing strength. And the Blue Eyes White Dragon was the strongest one he had seen, since he had never witnessed the summoning of the legendary god creatures.

Seeing the Blue Eyes White Dragon was something Jono enjoyed every single time. At the same time it caused him almost unbearable pain and felt incredibly pleasant, just like now. Jono felt like there was something burning inside of him, trying to get out. It seemed to be calling out to the white dragon in the sky.

Feeling slightly light-headed Jono turned around to see Set strolling towards him. The high priest was looking at him worriedly and Jono realized that he must have been looking as feverish as he felt.

"Are you alright?" the brunet asked. "You look rather pale."

"I'm fine", Jono said with a weak grin. "I just feel a bit funny." As soon as he spoke those words he tilted backwards. Set barely managed to catch him.

"Atem's going to kill me", Set mumbled as he lifted Jono up into his arms. The blond huffed indignantly in response before mumbling: "I'm the bodyguard that collapses on duty."

"Sometimes I wonder why Atem gave you the job of accompanying me here."

"Cut the biting comments, high priest", Jono growled. "But to be honest, I think he did it just to spite you."

The two were silent the whole way back to the oasis where they had set a camp. When Set had placed Jono underneath the shade of a palm tree he spoke: "Is this the first time this has happened?"

"No", Jono replied weakly. "I feel faint every time I'm near the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Set grabbed Jou's chin and peered deep into the other's honey brown eyes. Jono noticed that Set's eyes were a lot like his dragon's; clear and bluer than the sky.

"Jono", Set spoke up suddenly, his tone slightly thoughtful. Jono lifted a curious eyebrow. "I think you might actually be a summoner."

_**Owari**_

Ending Notes: Just a little idea I decided to play with.


	7. Chapter 7

Chronicles of the Nile 7

Characters: Atem, Jono and Set

Pairings: Set/Jono, one-sided Atem/Set and one-sided Atem/Jono

Warnings: shounen-ai, angst

Rating: K+

Summary: Atem feels at home in shadows, there he can observe without being observed.

**Afternoon Ponderings**

I walk inside the temple and head straight to the main hall. As expected, Set is there, down on his knees in front of the altar. There is someone else there with him, which would be a surprise to anyone else but those who know both of the occupants of the room well. And I grew up with these two.

A small bang of jealousy rings in my chest as I watch the two silently. They still have not noticed my presence and I would like to keep it that way.

Suddenly Set pauses in his prayer and glances up. He is not looking at me, though. He is not even looking into my general direction. His eyes lock on the blond man sitting next to him, as if to make sure that the other is still there. It is a bit foolish, I find myself thinking. Jono would never leave Set's side.

The gentle smile Jono gave Set seems to assure him as he continues with his prayer. Jono stays in place, showing uncharacteristic patience as he smiles fondly at the high priest in front of him.

It is beautiful, how those two love each other so purely. But still I cry painful tears every time I see them together. Even now a few warm droplets run down my cheeks at the tender looks my two best friends exchange.

Even though it pains me I find myself wishing that those two would take the final step. They are not together yet but everyone can see their longing for each other. I have often wondered about this and I fear that I know the cause of their hesitation. I desperately hope that they are not holding themselves back because of me, because if they are I might never let them go.

_**Owari**_

Ending Notes: I don't usually write in this tense, nor do I use first person in my stories. I'm not sure if it's apparent from the text. I hope it isn't.

P.S. One of the upcoming pieces is going to be a lemon. Is anyone here against that? And on another note, if I post the lemon, should the rating of this entire fic collection be raised or do you think it will be enough to just tag that one chapter with warnings and ratings?


	8. Chapter 8

Chronicles of the Nile 8

Characters: Jono, Set and Atem

Pairings: Set/Jono

Warnings: shounen-ai

Rating: K

Summary: Jono is on a mission.

**Rituals**

Various slaves and servants jumped out of the way as Jono rushed down the palace corridors. Some of them were in such a hurry to not get stampeded that they accidentally knocked themselves out when they hit walls or pillars. Jono did not notice any of this, though. He was too late to give any attention to civilian casualties.

One would have to wonder why no one had thought about clearing the way between Jono's guard post and the conference hall, especially since Jono had probably been the last one in the entire palace to find out about his need to be in the conference hall.

It had become customary, almost a ritual even, of Jono to leave everything he had been doing in order to bolt down the corridors on top speed. It happened every single time when a certain piece of news was passed down between the servants of the palace. But this time the news had taken longer than usual to reach Jono, thanks to the fact that the blond had been assigned to the guard post in the farthest corner of the palace.

When Jono finally arrived at the conference hall doors, the two guards standing there automatically made a clear way for the blond. It was a clear sign of the two having been expecting Jono to come, an event that made Jono's mission a lot easier since now he would not have to worry about gaining access to the room the two were guarding. Jono went inside.

There were two people in the room, only one besides the pharaoh sitting on his throne. Jono ran across the room, headed straight for the man standing in front of the throne. As expected, the brown-haired man turned around to face Jono even if it was only moments before the blond hit him. Throwing his arms around the man's shoulders Jono sent them both tumbling to the floor.

It was always so much fun when Set returned from a mission.

_**Owari**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chronicles of the Nile 9

Characters: Set, Atem and Jono

Pairings: Set/Jono

Warnings: shounen-ai

Rating: K

Summary: Set hates waiting.

**Rituals - The Other Side**

Set's left eye twitched ever so slightly while he gave Atem his mission report. Not that there had been any doubts of his success but protocol had to be followed. Plus, this was the one place where Jono knew to find him.

Speaking of which: where was that guard? Up until then the blond had always rushed to the room in the middle of the meeting to welcome the high priest back in his enthusiastic way. It was something Set always complained about but was secretly looking forward to.

This all together led to the brunet's foul mood. There was still no sign of Jono and the priest was starting to doubt the blond was going to show up at all. Perhaps Jono had taken all of Set's objections seriously. Set really hoped that it was not the case because he would not ask for the blond to continue, no matter how much he would have wanted to.

Set was snapped out of his thoughts by a sudden sound of running footsteps. Noticing that Atem was already looking behind the priest, Set turned around. The movement happened just in time for the brunet to get a body crashing into his chest. Strong arms wrapped around Set's shoulders while the two tumbled to the floor.

A familiar scent filled Set's senses while Jono's blond hair tickled the priest's chin. Set brought his arms up to wrap around Jono's frame, holding the smaller body close. Jono nuzzled the side of the brunet's face, bringing out a content smile from the priest, despite the fact that Atem was observing the exchange. The fact that his cousin saw him now held little importance to Set, this was all that he needed for the moment. As long as Jono continued to care about him all was right in the world.

_**Owari**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chronicles of the Nile 10

Characters: Atem, Set and Jono

Pairings: Set/Jono

Warnings: yaoi and lemon (that means gay sex people)

Rating: R

Summary: Not once could he taste his lips, not twice could he smell his scent, not thrice could he feel his skin.

**A Different Setting**

When Atem thought about it later on, the first time his cousin started to act differently was when the guards brought in a new slave, a gift from some rich merchant. The look on Set's face at that time had been unreadable but Atem soon realized that the high priest would have wanted the slave as his own from the start.

When the slave had been brought in, the first thing Atem had noticed was the horrible, beaten up shape the two soldiers escorting him had been in. The pharaoh afterwards found out that there had been five guards to begin with and that they had attempted to have fun with the boy. The trained fighters had ended up more or less swallowing dirt.

Atem had actually thought that the guards had gotten what they deserved, even if he could not actually blame them for finding the slave appealing. The young man was very attractive with his golden eyes, bronze skin and exotic blond hair. The pharaoh had noticed the look on Set's face when he found out about the guards' attempt but had not thought much of it at first. The decision to somewhat isolate the slave from other inhabitants of the palace had been purely practical as Atem decided to keep the slave away from any potential threat or, as the events proved, away from anyone who might give the blond a reason to get violent.

After a few weeks in Atem's quarters as a servant, the new slave was proven to be quite loyal to his master. Atem believed it to be because the blond did not feel threatened by him. The slave did not seem to show any insubordination unless he felt that he needed to defend himself. On a side note, the palace guards soon learned to keep their lust-filled desires to themselves.

One day, when Atem sat in his study, playing a simple board game against his cousin, he came to an interesting discovery. As the blond slave came to bring the two men something to drink Atem noticed that he was being exceptionally timid, using the term 'master' much more than usual. More of then than not the blond just called Atem by his title 'pharaoh'.

The young ruler soon realized the reason for the slave's attempts to seem well behaved. It was a series of events that brought clarity to the many things that had been happening since the slave's arrival to the palace.

It was not a grand event, Set simply spilled some of his drink on his robes. The blond slave had immediately reached out to wipe the stain away with a cloth. Atem had watched in fascination how Set stiffened at the closeness of the servant. When the blond locks brushed the priest's face the brunet closed his eyes like he was smelling a wonderful scent. When the blond finally backed away Set brushed his finger against a tanned arm. Even though extremely surprised by his cousin's actions, the look of adoration that the blond slave sent the high priest did not escape Atem's attention.

That was when Atem decided that it was about timw he gave Set a little something special. And he was absolutely sure of a certain slave's willingness to help.

&&&&&&&

Set was fuming in anger when he stalked through his quarters. The day had been very busy and Ra had truly blessed the land with his warmth. It seemed that the greatest fault with Set's day was that he was hot and dirty.

When the priest sunk into cool water to clean himself off he felt a short moment of peace. His inner fire cooled down in the water as he bathed in both the water and the serene atmosphere. Now the only thing missing was the slave that usually washed his back.

Anger once again growing Set turned around in the bath just in time to see a slave walk in. But this was not his slave, it was Atem's.

"What are you doing here?" Set asked the newcomer, trying not to show the fact that he was actually very happy that the blond was there.

The slave blushed slightly as he hurried to explain himself: "I am here to was your back, master."

"Really now?" Set questioned while lifting an eyebrow. "But I am not your master." The priest rose up from the pool, satisfied when he saw the slave stare openly at his bare body.

"Ah!" The slave hurriedly turned his gaze away. "The pharaoh said...he said that I am yours now...master Set."

Now those were good news if Set had ever heard any. He would have to thank his cousin later on if he had understood the blond's signals correctly.

"What is your name?" Set asked. This was the one thing he had desperately wanted to find out, with little success.

"Jono", the slave replied, blushing once again. It was very unexpected for the high priest to as a slave's name.

Set did not think he had ever heard a more beautiful name before. Slowly he walked over to the still red slave.

"Come, Jono", the priest spoke pleasantly while taking a hold of Jono's arm. "Bathe with me." The brunet accompanied his demand with a look that told Jono exactly what he was planning to do with the blond.

"Uh..." Jono started awkwardly, clearly trying to find a good excuse to not follow his new master into the water. "I was told to wash your back!" the blond exclaimed, his face brightening. "And you value obedience, right?"

"Correct", Set grunted with a frown. "But I am your master now so only my orders matter." The brunet's eyes locked with Jono's own. "If I tell you to strip, you **will** strip." With that Set grabbed the material of the tunic Jono was wearing in a firm grip and ripped the piece of clothing off, the thin fabric tearing easily from the brunet's strength.

Jono shivered from the sudden bareness of his body and looked at Set with new understanding. Apparently the boy had not caught any of the high priest's not so subtle hints.

Set's eyes filled with desire as he let his gaze travel up and down Jono's lean body. Huskily he whispered: "If I tell you to bathe with me, you will bathe with me." Set pulled Jono's body against his own. With gentle caresses on the blond's cheeks and chin Set got the blond to look at his face once more. His voice almost and animalistic growl the priest muttered: "And if I tell you to give yourself to me..."

Jono's eyes had dimmed into a dark color that almost had Set's resolve breaking as the slave spoke: "I grant you with my whole being, body and soul." The blond trailed the side of Set's face with his fingertips. "And I'll be happy to do it."

That confession was all Set needed. The priest stepped away from Jono and pulled the blond after his and into the water. He did not care if he was rushing things or not: Jono was ready and willing and Set had been waiting for this long enough. Set sat down in the low water and pulled Jono in to his lap. Then he pressed his lips against Jono's own, kissing the younger man with a burning passion. Jono soon got the hang of it, kissing Set back eagerly and allowing the priest to enter his tongue in to his mouth.

Jono's hands were running up and down Set's body, trying to touch every inch of skin they could reach. Delicate hands brushed and stroked Set's chest, shoulders and back, the touches encouraging the priest to move as well.

Gently and slowly Set began to explore his new lover's body. He touched Jono's sides experimentally and brushed his thumbs against the blond's stomach. Jono shivered slightly and Set grabbed the slim hips of the slave. More roughly than his previous touches Set grinded the blond's hips against his own. Jono's mouth opened in a moan of pleasure and Set moved his mouth the the boy's collarbone, nibbling and sucking on the tender skin.

Pleasure-filled whines began to erupt from Jono's mouth, causing Set to grind their hips together in an unsuccessful attempt to get some calming pleasure from the friction. He needed to touch Jono in a way the blond had never been touched before. He brought his right hand between their bodies and moved it downwards, brushing against Jono's arousal and inner thighs. The whimpers caused by this were cut off by a groan when Set pushed his index finger inside his lover. Set did not wait before pushing a second finger inside. Jono writhed in his hold, arching his body against the priest's larger one. Set pulled his fingers back a bit and pushed them back inside, the water making the movement easier as he worked to prepare Jono.

Soon Set pulled his fingers out and glanced at Jono's face. The blond's cheeks were red and his bottom lip was swollen from his attempts to bite back moans. Set smiled and licked the abused lip before saying in a husky and out of breath voice: "Pleasure or pain, don't hold back. Let me hear you scream." With that he thrust his hips upward, burying himself inside Jono completely. Jono clutched his shoulders tightly and screamed from the sudden and painful intrusion.

Breathing heavily Set listened to Jono's quick breaths as he waited for the other to adjust. He was slightly surprised when Jono suddenly started moving up and down on his lap. The priest soon caught on, though, and started buckling his hips in time with Jono's movements.

The warmth of his lover surrounded Set as the two started to speed up their rhythm. The brunet's lips were caught in a hungry kiss and Jono wasted no time in adding his tongue to the gesture as well. Not one to be second to anyone Set used his own tongue to gain control of the kiss as Jono continued to moan into his mouth.

Jono broke the kiss suddenly, letting out a louder moan as his movements became more rough and uncontrolled. Set knew what was coming. He was nearing his climax as well.

In mere moments Jono threw his head back and let out a throaty scream as he came all over both his and Set's stomachs. The sudden tightening of the cavern around his member brought Set over the edge seconds later and he came inside his lover with a loud cry. Jono collapsed ontop of the priest, breath shivering. It took Set a while to gain enough mental clarity to move Jono off of him, pulling himself out of the blond in the process. He settled Jono down next to him and the blond smiled drowsily at him. Half-lidded eyes watched Set lovingly as the slave asked quietly: "Did that please you, master?"

"Yes", Set replied without a second thought. "Very much so, in fact." The priest pulled the blond close to him. "But I believe that it would be appropriate of you to call me Set after such activities."

Jono leaned his head against Set's shoulder with a perfectly content and happy sigh before breathing out quietly: "Set..."

Set wrapped his arms around the smaller body of his lover, a gesture of such degree of fondness that Set could not remember ever doing so before. But he wanted to hold Jono close. In fact, he never wanted to let go. Surprisingly Set did not find such a feeling out of place. As long as it was directed at Jono only, Set believed that he could enjoy feeling this way.

_**Owari**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chronicles of the Nile 11

Characters: Set and Jono

Pairings: Set/Jono

Warnings: shounen-ai

Rating: K

Summary: Set is unable to rise out of bed after Kisara's death. Fortunately Jono is too stubborn to let him lie down and give up.

**For Those Dear To Us**

"Set?" High priest Set opened his eyes at the soft call of his name, growling at the interruption of his rest. He turned his head to the side. The room was lit brightly so it was still daytime and Set could see his visitor clearly. Golden hair seemed to glow in the sunlight and bright brown eyes eyed him curiously.

"Jono..." Set mumbled, recognizing the person easily. "What are you doing here?"

Jono looked pensievely at the high priest before saying: "I brought you something to eat." The blond lifted up a bowl at his words.

Set closed his eyes briefly as a frown settled on his face. Irritably he began: "I don't want to-"

"The pharaoh's really worried you know", Jono interrupted him firmly. "Not to mention all the servants are getting tired of forcing you to even drink."

Not impressed by the other's words Set turned his face away from Jono. For some reason he felt disappointed that the blond was there because of someone else and not him.

"I'm not interested", he growled. The brunet was starting to get angry at his weak voice. It still sounded threatening enough to chase away most of the priests and priestesses and all of the servants but it held no affect on the stubborn soldier standing next to his bed.

Set had to give the boy credit for being so brave. He could understand why Atemu was planning on naming Jono the captain of the guards. But he was not going to forgive the youth for disturbing him all the time.

There was a soft clatter heard as Jono probably put the bowl of food down. Then a weight was placed on the bed next to the high priest. Set looked back at the blond to see him sitting on the edge of his bed. Jono was biting his lip, a thing he had been doing often when visiting Set. Set had never seen that look on Jono's face anywhere else.

"Will you eat if I say that **I **want you to eat?" Jou said carefully, his tone slightly shy. Set lifted an eyebrow at both the tone and the strangeness of the question.

"Why would that change my mind?" he asked nonchalantly. Jono slowly moved closer and looked Set straight into the eyes.

"Because..." he started. Set lifted an eyebrow.

"Because...?"

Jono looked away, his eyes dowcast.

"Because I don't want you to die..."

Both of Set's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened. Jono had never said anything like that to him before. Of course he had his suspicions when Jono kept visiting him every single day since he had stopped coming out from his room. But he never expected the blond to actually admit to anything.

While Set was thinking about this he felt something wet fall on his hand. He looked down to see a single droplet of water on his hand. He looked up and saw more tears run down Jono's tan face.

"I don't want you to die..." the blond repeated and sobbed quietly. "Please, don't wither away like this." Jono looked him into the eyes and glared through his tears. "If you die, I'll cross over only moments after you."

Set forced himself to sit upwards and reached out a hand. He grabbed Jouno's arm as tightly as he could, which was not much. If Jono wanted to leave, Set could do nothing to stop him. Fortunately for him Jono did not seem to be in a hurry to go anywhere.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again", Set hissed at the blond infront of him. "Because if you do, I'll personally rip your tongue out." Jono blinked at him, clearly confused, before snapping: "Since when have you cared about anything I say?" Growing anger was clearly showed in the blond's tone. "Since when have you cared about anything I do?"

Set carefully pulled Jono closer and was pleased to notice that the blond did not resist. He gently wiped the tears away with his free hand. He was even more pleased when he saw a red color spread on Jono's cheeks as he dropped his hand back on the bed.

"Since you started caring about everything I say", Set whispered and lifted his hand again to brush blond strands away from Jono's face. "Since you started caring about everything I do." Set planted a soft kiss on Jono's forehead, causing the blond to blush an even brighter shade of red.

"Se-Set?" Jono stuttered, clearly at a loss. Set pulled away from the blond, letting go of the guard's arm.

"So, what did you bring me?" he asked, distracting the other man from his recent actions. Jono smiled at him brightly and quickly grabbed the bowl from the sidetable. Set took the bowl from Jono as the blond's eyes shone with happiness and expectation.

"I made it myself", Jono said exitedly. "Of course I don't have much experience but I made it for Atem once when he was ill. He told me it tasted good."

Set took a bite of the strange-looking mess in the bowl. It was impossible to tell what was in it, but he was positive that Jono would not try to poison him. It was also clear that Jono had gone through a lot of trouble to prepare it, since he had made it for the pharaoh before. Set was very aware of the close friendship those two shared.

"So, how is it?" Jono's voice interrupted Set's thoughts. Set swallowed the food in his mouth before answering: "It's edible." He never complimented anyone, Jono knew this. Hopefully he would also remember it.

"Really?" Jono's voice was almost a squeal as he spoke the single word and Set smirked. Apparently Jono had made the right connection from 'edible' to 'absolutely delicious'.

Set quickly ate the rest of the food, already feeling himself grow stronger. He placed the bowl back on table and noticed another bowl on the table. Apparently Jono had also brought him some water. Set took the bowl and drank its contents.

'That boy is an angel...' he thought as he put the other bowl on its former place.

Now that he was feeling stronger, Set directed his full attention back to Jono. Only now he noticed the dark shadows underneath the blond's eyes. Had Jono been sleeping at all? Now that Set thought about it, Jono had been by his side every day, every time he was not in guarding duty.

Set was very aware that Jono felt something towards him. He just had not realized how deep it went. The only reason the blond would seek to be near him was that he desired him, but to go without sleep just so he could come and see him?

Set reached out and took a gentle hold of Jono's chin. The blond only blinked at him, confusion clear in his brown eyes.

"When was the last time you slept?" Set asked, his voice tender. Jono's eyes drifted away from his face and Set immediately knew that the answer was not going to be one he liked.

"Last night..." Jono muttered quietly, clearly hiding something. Set glared at the blond, but it was useless since the shorter man was not looking at him.

"Then..." Set started again. "When was the last time you slept well?" A small tinge of red spread on Jono's cheeks. The blond mumbled something to himself. "What was that?" Set's grip on Jono's chin tightened only the slightest.

"I can't remember..."

Set continued glaring at Jono, and the blond still refused to meet his gaze like he was usually always ready to do. Set was certain now. Jono did not only desire him. What the blond felt was much deeper than that. Even now Set felt Jono's fingers getly brush against his knee through the bed cover that reached up to his hips. It was very likely that Jono did not even realize he was touching the high priest.

Set's hands moved to rest on Jono's shoulders, causing the blond to finally look at the brunet.

"Do you love me that much, Jono?" Set asked gently, causing Jono to blush.

"I..." the blond started. "I love you more than that...Set..." An uncharacteristic blush lit up his cheeks.

Set moved his hands to Jono's back, wrapping his arms around the smaller body. He pulled Jono against him, resting his chin against the strong shoulder of the warrior.

"I don't deserve it..." he whispered softly, breathing in the smell of the desert that always seemed to surround the blond in his arms.

"Yes you do..." Jono whispered back. "You're so strong...and you're willing to sacrifice so much for the right cause..."

Set pulled slightly back to look into Jono's eyes. The brown orbs held nothing but sincerity and admiration. The blond loved Set so much it could have been said that he worshipped the high priest. And Set found himself enjoying the warmth those eyes directed only at him.

Set turned his head to the side to see the room beginning to dye itself in shades of red. He looked out the window to see the sun beginning to set. He strengthened his hold on Jono and lied down on the beg, bringing the blond down with him.

"Stay for the night?" Set asked Jono, rolling to his side so the blond was also lying on the bed. Jono's cheeks were once again bright red as his hands came to rest against Set's chest.

"H-High priest!" the blond gasped. "I-I don't think you should...not just because of what I said! I-"

Set placed his finger on the soft lips of the smaller man.

"Don't get me wrong, Jono, you are beautiful, truly are. But that's not what I had in mind at all." Set's words caused Jono to blush even darker. "I just want you to stay here to keep me company. Could you do that?"

"If you want me to", Jono said carefully, his eyes completely unguarded and showing Set his insecurity.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't", Set said in a reassuring manner, bringing Jono to nod at that and mutter a soft: "Ok then."

Set pulled the cover from beneath Jono and threw it over the blond's body. Then he put his arm around the slimmer body again to hold the other close. Jono's content sigh caused a rare smile to come to Set's lips as he planted another kiss on the blond's forehead.

Set now understood that death is not the end of the world, it is only the end of one person's journey. What was important was that those still alive kept on going. Not only for the dead one's sake but for their own sake aswell. And for those sake who loved them.

Set buried his face in Jono's hair, feeling more alive than he had in a long time. Kisara might have been gone but Set was still there and Jono needed and loved him. Set tightened his hold around the blond. It was very possible that Set could learn to love Jono even more than he had loved Kisara. His feelings towards the young man were strange, different from the ones he had had for the girl, but they might just be equally strong.

_**Owari**_


End file.
